


Any News is Good News

by Gravytrain101



Series: Could've Been Worse [4]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Hogan's sick, Hospital Visit, Pneumonia, Worried Klink, Worried Schultz, doctor visit, worried team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Klink has a doctor come and check on Hogan because he wants a second opinion from a doctor he trusts. He receives news that Hogan needs to go to the hospital because he's developed pneumonia. Ever since the accident, they've been getting bad news. Is it too much to ask to just get one sliver of good news?
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Hans Schultz and Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink
Series: Could've Been Worse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Any News is Good News

**Author's Note:**

> This one is shorter than the others but I hope it's still good. Read and enjoy!

Klink’s POV:   
“How is Colonel Hogan doctor? Does he need to go to the hospital?” I asked as Hogan’s men, Schultz and I stood in my office as he entered. 

“I would transport him to the hospital as soon as possible,” he answered as he sat down, “Because he was trapped under all that dirt for hours, he more than likely inhaled some of it.” 

“What would that do?” Kinch asked. 

“It seems like he’s developed pneumonia from it,” the doctor answered, “The dirt he inhaled got into his lungs. He’s hot to the touch but sweaty at the same time, has a fast heartbeat, and has trouble breathing.” 

“Is there anything else you found?” I asked. 

“This could explain why he’s been unconscious for the last few days,” he said, “His body is trying to fight off the illness without being awake. Staying asleep helps save energy and helps the body fight off the illness sooner.” 

“He seems fine otherwise?” LeBeau asked. 

“As far as I could tell, yes,” he said, “However, he could have a head injury from hitting his head. Or his leg could hurt from the fall. Or he injured his wrist. I can’t be certain of any of this until he wakes up, and the best way to help him do that would be to bring him to the hospital.” 

“Yes, we will arrange for his transport right away,” I told him as I walked with him to my door, “Thank you for coming so quickly.” 

“No problem Klink,” he said before leaving my office. 

“Can we come with him?” Carter asked. 

“Do you trust this doctor?” Newkirk asked, “How can we know he’s telling the truth about Hogan?” 

“Gentlemen. I do trust the doctor because his father was my doctor when I was a child.” I told the boys, “I don’t think it would be wise for you to go with Hogan just yet. Let’s wait until he’s settled and then we can go.” 

“We?” Kinch asked. 

“Yes,” I said, “You boys will go with Schultz and I.” 

“Doesn’t one of you have to stay to run the camp?” Newkirk asked. 

“I do trust that nothing will happen since Hogan is in the hospital but I suppose you’re right,” I sighed since I wanted to see Hogan, “Fine. Kinch, Carter, and Schultz will go first and then Newkirk, LeBeau, and I will go and see him afterwards.” 

“Way to go Newkirk! I wanted us to all go together!” Carter exclaimed as he crossed his arms in defeat. 

“Sorry! I didn’t know half the camp would be going to see Colonel Hogan,” he sassed. 

“If both of the visits goes as planned and no trouble is caused at camp then I will allow all of you to go together for the next visit,” I told them, “I just have to be sure nothing will happen to the remaining prisoners when both Schultz and I aren’t here.” 

“You’ve both been gone before though Colonel,” Kinch said, “What’s different now?” 

“Now the prisoners have one of their own injured.” I answered, “I need to make sure they won’t act out in ways that can only be dealt with by either Schultz or me.” 

“Trust me Colonel, nothing bad will happen. You have my word,” Kinch said.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I went to work. I think it's a little wimpy but I'll leave it and work on the next part. Let me know what you think doen in the comments section!


End file.
